In general, a spin-dryer for spin-drying a small number of objects, such as vegetables and fruits, can spin-dry vegetables and fruits for eating after washing the objects in water to remove harmful ingredients, such as agricultural pesticides, foreign substances, and the like. The spin-dryer can be used at home or in a restaurant.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a spin-dryer for manually spin-drying vegetables, fruits, or a small amount of laundry includes an external container 1, a rotation net or mesh 2 that rotates around a shaft inside the external container 1, a cover 3 for closing an upper portion of the external container 1, and an operation part 4 upwardly protruding from the cover 3.
When a user rotates the operation part 4 in one direction or pushes the operation part 4 down in order to operate the spin-dryer, the rotation net 2 rotates by a separate device rotating the shaft inside the external container 1, and the object(s) in the rotation net 2 are spin-dried.
However, when spin-drying is performed by the manually operated spin-dryer, the user needs to directly rotate or operate the operation part by hand, so that it is convenient to use the spin-dryer, and the object, such as vegetables, is not divided based on a type, so that a user needs to directly divide the object after the spin-dry.
Residual water separated from the object(s) in the rotation net during spin-drying may be retained in the external container. In this case, there is a problem in that the water in the external container may flow or splash into the rotation net again. Also, the volume of such manual spin-dryers may be limited, and the operation of a manual spin-dryer generally is not automatable.